A computer system is typically comprised of a variety of different devices, such as a monitor, keyboard, and mouse, connected to a central unit, commonly referred to as the computer. Typically, the computer houses a variety of components within a protective enclosure. For example, a typical computer has one or more hard drives for permanently storing data, such as computer programs. A typical computer also has a central processing unit, or CPU, that controls the operation of the computer in accordance with the computer programming stored in the hard drive. The computer uses temporary memory, or RAM, to transfer data between the hard drive and CPU. The computer also has a power supply to supply power to the hard drive, CPU and RAM.
Securing mechanisms that do not require the use of a tool have been used to secure a hard drive to a computer. Typically, these mechanisms secure the hard drive with guides and an actuator drive, such as a flexible strip with a hole. During the installation process, the hard drive is inserted into the guides. The flexible strip is flexed out of its normal position by the hard drive during installation. When installed, the flexible strip returns to its normal position such that the hole in the flexible strip fits over a screw head on the hard drive, preventing the removal of the hard drive from the guides. To remove the hard drive, a force must be applied to bend the flexible strip so that it does not obstruct the movement of the hard drive and the hard drive can be removed from the guides.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a system that would allow a computer hard drive to be installed and removed, without the use of tools, with no loose parts produced, and without the need for a bending force to be applied during the removal of the hard drive.
It also would be advantageous to have a system that could allow more than one computer hard drive to be installed and removed with a single actuator, without the use of tools, and with no loose parts produced.